


The Agent and the Model

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, model!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's had a partner for over ten years, yet he's never told his team. In fact the team hasn't ever met him. Spencer is getting more and more frustrated by being kept hidden from the team, the team that Aaron calls his family. Then while on a case, JJ calls in an expert to help them. Enters Doctor Spencer Reid, Model into the lives of the BAU team, without any of them knowing that he and Aaron are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : [Reidemption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/pseuds/Reidemption)

Aaron hated going on cases when Spencer was mad at him. Lately, it seemed when they were home together, that's all they did, fight. This time though they weren't even in the same state, in fact they were on opposite sides of the country, for now. The unit chief was first on the jet. He'd texted Spencer before leaving the office and hoped he called before anyone else made it onto the jet. His phone buzzed just as he opened the casefile. 

_Call in three_

Aaron set his phone down and looked at the file he'd opened. He could get a little work done before Spencer called. When the phone did ring, he answered it quickly just in case someone was coming up the steps. 

"Hotchner."

"Hi." The apprehension in his voice was palpable even over the phone. When they had last spoken yesterday afternoon, it hadn't ended well.

"Where's Jack?" Aaron couldn't hear him in the background and the four year old was usually pretty loud when Spencer was on the phone with him.

"Getting his picture taken while Robert watches him. I'm getting changed for my next set. I only have a few minutes, so get to the reason you wanted me to call." The tone told him that Spencer still hadn't forgiven him for his words the night before. He'd regretted them the instant he'd said them, but he didn't want to say he was sorry over a phone. It was better done in person. He'd messed up horribly and wasn't sure how to fix it.

"I am waiting on the team to arrive at the jet. We are headed to LA." Aaron relaxed back into the seat but his whole body was still taut. He hadn't slept well for the past three nights since the fight had started. He hated long distance fights.

"Thank you for letting me know. Did you want to speak to Jack?" 

"Spence..."

"Aaron, now is not the time. I have to get to work and so do you. We can talk when I get home."

"That's two weeks from now."

"One week of that is you and Jack going camping in Maine."

"Without you." Aaron still hated that. He'd wanted the camping trip to be all three of them but when the fight had started, Spencer had taken on a new job to cover for a friend who had been punched and their lip had been split pretty bad. 

"I think at this point, that's best." A door opened in the background. "I have to go." Spencer hung up before Aaron could say a thing.

Aaron set his phone down and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Everything okay, Hotch?" JJ asked as she sat down in the seat across from him.

"It's fine, JJ."

"One more case and then you start your AL. A week in Maine with Jack right?" JJ settled in with her files and started to look them over.

"Maybe he can find someone," Dave said as he took the seat beside Aaron. The unit chief chose to ignore him, as he always did. Morgan and Prentiss were next onto the jet and they took the couch, leaving the spot beside JJ for Garcia. 

Aaron focused on the case until everyone scattered to their areas on the jet. Then he let his thoughts turn to Spencer. The man he had been with for over ten years. The man that no one on the team knew about. That was the crux of the issue that Spencer had. All of his friends knew of Aaron and most had met him, the friends that Spencer cared about. No one on the team knew of Spencer. At first it had been because of discrimination in the bureau but now he didn't have a good reason and they both knew it. He just didn't want anything to change, and the team knowing would change things. He was being stupid and scared but still he didn't change that. 

Spencer was the best thing that had ever happened to him outside of Jack. Spencer had stuck by him even after the circumstances of Jack's birth. Jack's mother, Haley, had been Aaron's high school sweetheart. A pretty bad fight had seen him and Spencer broken up for a month. After that month of being apart, Aaron had called him to try and tell him he missed him, but Spencer hadn't answered. Spencer's friend and to the world at large his on again and off again girlfriend, Lila Archer had. Aaron had gone out and gotten drunk. He'd ended up running into and sleeping with Haley. Nine months later, Haley had shown up with Jack, leaving him with his father. The young man hadn't blinked an eye, just worked on getting sole custody for Aaron and even paid for the court costs of it. After a year, Spencer had quietly adopted Jack. 

The brief affair with Haley was never brought up even when Spencer could use it to hurt Aaron. Aaron had been and still was Spencer's only lover, male or female. Now he was heading to the same state that his lover and child were in, hell the same city but somehow the distance felt a bit bigger than that. 

Aaron looked at his team. Not a single one of them would treat him different. He knew he was making a mountain out of the speck of dust but he just couldn't let it go. 

XxXxXxX

Two days and two more bodies meant that the team was busy. Other than his nightly calls to Jack, Aaron didn't speak with Spencer. The team knew that something was wrong with their boss but they hadn't tried to talk to him yet. 

The only issue they had so far with the case was the obscure verses from really old literature. It was a piece they needed to figure out, they just hadn't yet.

'Hotch, one of the local professors gave me the name of a literature expert that's in the area. Do you want me to call him?" JJ interrupted as he was trying to work on the geographic profile more.

"That sounds good. Get him here as soon as possible." Aaron didn't pay attention as JJ called the expert, he barely heard when she said he'd be there in an hour. The expert had to find a sitter for his kid. 

The hour passed quickly and when the expert walked in the door, the whole team was present. 

"Do my eyes decieve me?" Garcia looked excited but Aaron didn't look away from the board with the profile on it. The noise in that station rose a notch. 

"What?" Morgan asked as his eyes followed her gaze to the tall lanky man who entered. 

"Is that Spencer Reid?" Prentiss asked. That had Aaron jerking his head up and looking at the man his whole team was now staring at. He was dressed in his modeling clothes. Spencer looked at every member of the team but him. 

"Doctor Spencer Reid, yes. How did you know?" JJ asked looking at Garcia and Prentiss. 

"Miss Garcia must recognize me from my modeling career. Agent Jareau, thank you for waiting. I am in town with my son and my normal sitter was unavailable." Spencer moved straight to JJ to shake her hand. Next he moved to Dave, and Aaron could feel the frown forming on his face. He wasn't acting like Doctor Reid. "It's always an honor to meet the great David Rossi."

Aaron wanted him to stop. He had forgotten how passive aggressive Spencer could be when pissed. There was nothing he could do to get him to stop though and his lover knew it. He could do what he wanted and Aaron couldn't say or do a thing. 

"And Agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss." Spencer shook both their hands but leaned in kissed their cheeks as well. Then he turned to Aaron. "And Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner." He didn't extend a hand at all, all he did was wave his hand. "I was surprised to hear the BAU needed my expertise and that it wasn't my knowledge of modeling."

"Our UnSub, Unkn...." Morgan started.

"Unknown subject. I know the term." Spencer's eyes were locked on Morgan. His eyes only for him. He was in full on flirt mode and it took everything in Aaron to not walk over and stop him.

"How do you know so much about the BAU?" Dave asked. The older man waved him over to the board that had the verses taped to it. Spencer's eyes locked on and he read the verses in seconds. "Follow our cases?"

"No. Between my son, job, and degrees, I have little time to invest in things that don't concern me." 

That jab was solely for Aaron and he knew it. It fit with his modeling persona but it was a side that Aaron rarely saw. He was used to Doctor Reid and his Spence.

"I didn't know you had a son," Prentiss hedged. Garcia was sitting down with her laptop in the seat next to where Spencer was standing in front of the board.

"I try to keep him out of the news and limelight. He lives on the east coast. Miss Garcia, can you do a search and find me copies of the two books these verses are from." Spencer named the books. I've not read those and the other three I have." 

Garcia looked at him with a smile on her fact. It was close to the smile she used when flirting with Morgan and Aaron didn't like. He didn't like any of this. It was well known that Spencer was bisexual. 

"Should I track down the other three?"

"No. Just those two."

Dave shifted closer to Aaron, head tilted in so it was a mostly private conversation. "He's a hard one to read."

"He's a model. He's used to playing a part and only showing what he wants to be seen."

"It's more than that." Dave looked pensive.

"You think he could be a suspect?" Aaron hoped that Dave said no because there was no way that Garcia wouldn't find the adoption record if she searched. He was also fairly certain that pictures of them existed on the Internet somewhere, just without anyone knowing who he was. 

"No. Even if him knowing our names is weird, he doesn't scream UnSub to me. There is just something else about him and the way he is acting."

"Doctor..." Garcia started but Spencer cut her off.

"Spencer is fine, Miss Garcia. Did you find them?"

"Yes. WorldCat tells me that there are copies at Cal-Tech. Do you need them rushed over?"

"I'll take care of getting them, if it's fine with you, Agent Hotchner?" Spencer turned to look at him. Aaron couldn't say a word, he just nodded. "Good. I should have the books in the hour. May I sit beside you, Miss Garcia?"

"Sure, pull up a seat." Garcia pulled the chair closer to herself and Spencer sat down in it. He looked around and settled his eyes on Morgan.

"Agent Morgan, can you go over with me where each verse was found. I want to understand so I can read them right." Spencer patted the seat of the chair on the other side of him and Morgan sat down. 

"Why Morgan?" Aaron asked before he could stop himself. Morgan and Garcia looked at him in shock while Spencer just looked at him. 

"He's your expert on obsessional crimes, isn't he? I just want his expertise." Spencer raised an eyebrow like a challenge to tell him he was wrong or to prove that he should be talking to another member of the team.

"You are pretty young to be an expert on literature," Dave stated as he moved closer to where the trio was sitting so that he could listen in. Aaron stayed back. If he got close, he could forget himself and run his fingers through Spencer's hair, it was in his favorite style.

"My mother is a professor of 15th century literature. She read to me all the time as a kid. Also I have an..."

"Eidetic memory," Garcia finished for him. Spencer smiled at her, it wasn't one of his modeling smiles either. It was the smile that was reserved for friends and family, meaning him and Jack. Aaron felt a little jealous. 

"Yes." Spencer pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Library please," he said when the call connected. A few seconds of pause and then he was speaking again. "Daphne, you vixen, you still slumming at Cal-Tech?" Spencer laughed at whatever the woman said. "I'm fine. I'm glad you liked the present. Look, I need a favor. You have two books I need to borrow for a few hours." He said the names of the books and then broke out into an even louder laugh. "Yes, there are still books out there that I haven't read...A courier will be fine...LAPD headquarters...No I am just helping with information." Spencer snorted and even blushed. "I am sure there are a few cops here who would like to have me in handcuffs and strip search me."

Garcia practically choked at those words while Prentiss and JJ actually blushed. Morgan looked away from the model while Dave just raised an eyebrow. Aaron kept his face still, making sure no reaction showed because the only one that would was anger or jealousy, neither of which would do him well in a police station full of profilers. Spencer though was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Thanks, dear...the swimsuit calendar? I can do that...For the entire staff? You minx you. I'll have it sent over tomorrow. I have one that everyone has signed, it'll be sent just for you. Yes, attention me is just fine. Bye, Daphne."

"Friend?" Dave asked.

"Daphne has been the head librarian at Cal-Tech since I started there at age thirteen. She's as old as a grandmother but flirts like a Casanova though. Sweet as pie. The books will be dropped off in the hour."

"Thirteen?" Morgan looked shocked. Aaron felt pride at that. He always had. Before Spencer's modeling career had really taken off. 

"I have an IQ of 187. I did modeling as a teen to pay for college when grants couldn't cover it all. Then I got used to it and it gives me time to work on more degrees and pay for them. I enjoy the traveling I get to do. Right now I am based in DC actually. I am working on degrees at GWU and Georgetown."

"Wow," JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan said at the same time. Dave though wasn't looking at Spencer. His gaze was firmly locked on Aaron.

"Agent Morgan, the verses..." Quick as lightning, Spencer became Doctor Reid. He didn't blink at the crime scenes or need help with terms the team used. At one point he typed a message on his phone and Aaron felt his phone vibrate. 

_Jack is with Robert at the house. He would like to talk to you._ Spencer was watching him from the corner of his eye. Aaron nodded.

"Excuse me. I need to make a call." Aaron stepped into an empty office and dialed the number to the house Spencer kept in L.A..

"Reid residence."

"Robert, it's Aaron."

"Hold on, Jack's in the pool. Jack! Your dad's on the phone."

There was silence for a moment. Aaron remembered that Spencer had had a kiddie pool put into his backyard when Jack had been born. Last time they had been on the west coast, it had been the dead of winter and too cold for Jack to be in the water. 

"Dad! Papa told me he'd tell you to call me."

"He did buddy. What do you need?" Aaron smiled at the happiness in his voice. Jack loved his trips with Spencer, even day ones. This though was going to be a week.

"Dad, Papa's sad. Why is he sad?"

Aaron closed his eyes. Jack could read both of their moods better than they could. He hated that.

"It's my fault. He and I fought but when this case is done, I'll make it up to him. I promise."

"I don't like it when Papa cries himself to sleep."

Aaron's heart broke at that. "Neither do I. Neither do I."

XxXxXxX

Two hours later, Spencer had finished.

"Sins. Each verse has to with a book that is about a sin. So far we have greed, sloth, lust, envy, and glutton. Wrath and pride are left to be found." Spencer was standing in front of the board that held the copies of the verses. Notes scrawled all over.

"And the verses don't give that away, alone?" Aaron asked.

"No. The verses are the most important in the book but don't give away what your UnSub is trying to do."

"How popular are these books?" Prentiss asked.

"To a normal person? Not at all. To a literature student or professor of the age in which they were written? Those are very important works." 

"Thank you, Doctor Reid," Aaron said as he watched Spencer clean up his pile of notes he'd made while working.

"Of course. JJ has my number. Call if you need more help."

Spencer said his goodbyes to the team. The girls got kissed on the cheek while Dave got a kiss on each with a cheeky smile. For Morgan, Spencer hugged him and grinned before kissing his cheek, close to his mouth. Aaron had seen Spencer do it hundreds of times to men and women he was flirting with at work parties. Aaron got a barely touching hand shake and no eye contact. As the model walked out, Garcia sat down fanning herself with a file.

"That man is dangerous."

"He didn't like Hotch," Dave mused.

"Can we get back to the case?" Aaron asked.

XxXxXxX

Two days later, the UnSub was caught as he was going after victim number six. The knowledge that Spencer had given the team had helped a lot. The jet wasn't going to be ready till mid morning the next day so Aaron sent the team to have fun while he went to see his partner and son. 

Robert met him at the door.

"Spencer is in the pool relaxing and Jack is asleep. We had a tiring day at the zoo." Robert looked normal but Aaron knew the tone was slightly joking. Robert was used to chasing after Jack as the little guy loved to play with him. 

"I'm here for the night, why don't you go have fun?" 

"I'll just head to bed." Robert smiled at him and moved towards his bedroom. Aaron set his bag down dropping his tie and coat on top. He moved up the stairs to kiss Jack before he went to find Spencer. His lover was floating in the pool, a bottle of water and a baby monitor on the edge closest to him. Spencer knew that he was there because he'd told Jack he loved him.

"Spence," Aaron called out as he toed off his shoes and then took off his socks, dropping them inside the back door.

"Case over?" Spencer didn't even open his eyes or react at all other than the words. That confirmed he had heard him over the monitor.

"Yes. Caught him before he could injure victim six."

"Good. Where's Robert?" Still the model didn't look at him. 

"In his room. I told him to go have fun but I think he wants to relax."

"Hmm. I need to go get to bed." Spencer turned onto his stomach and swam to the edge of the pool to pull himself out. He grabbed the water and the monitor as he passed.

Aaron reached out and grabbed his arm. Spencer stopped but didn't look at him. "Please, Spencer. I came to talk."

"And I need to sleep. For once we are going to talk on my terms and not SSA Aaron Hotchner's." Spencer broke his hold on his arm with a quick jerk and moved into the house. Aaron followed him into the bedroom and waited while he changed out of his swim trunks and into sleep pants, barely drying off with a towel. Next was the same shirt he'd worn to bed for years, one of Aaron's old FBI shirts. 

Before the younger man could crawl into bed, Aaron hugged him from behind. He let his head rest on Spencer's shoulder. His body relaxed back into his partner's arms.

"I love you."

"And I love you. That was never in question, Aaron. Jack asked today why we couldn't go have lunch with you and why your work friends never come over to visit. I chose not to answer and distract him rather than tell a lie or say something that would make him think less of you." 

Aaron turned Spencer to face him and he saw the tears in his eyes. He hated it when Spencer cried. Cried because of hurt and pain because Aaron was the only one that could make him cry like that. He reached up and cupped his lover's face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs before leaning in and kissing where the tears had been. Spencer closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come home after the final shoot next week," Aaron pleaded. 

"What about your trip to Maine?"

"We are more important. I know that I've not made you feel like we are but we are. Jack and I can do a quick trip to a local spot and spend a few days. You can get a flight after the shoot and be here in the afternoon. I can aim to be back by then. You know it will make Jack happy." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Spencer's lips. "We can talk and we will figure something out. I can't lose you, Spencer."

"Small steps. I don't expect a big coming out party. Just one person. I've felt like your dirty little secret for eleven years. In the beginning, I could understand. Keeping you secret from the paparazzi was fun. But after Jack came into our lives. I just can't do it anymore." Spencer opened his eyes and Aaron could see the pain in them. There was such pain that it made Aaron's soul ache. He'd put that pain there. Aaron was the one person that Spencer should have been able to trust to never hurt him like that and he had. He was going to spend every single day of his life fixing that. 

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Aaron but I was serious about needing sleep. Jack wants to go to the shoot tomorrow and I'll need to be up early to get him ready."

"I can change quickly and we can just lay down after I lock up. Get in bed and when I get back I'll hold you all night long."

Spencer's mouth curved into a smile. Aaron knew that he wouldn't turn it down. He turned Spencer back around and shoved him towards the bed. The genius let himself drop onto the bed and wiggled under the covers. He'd be asleep before Aaron got back and he knew it.

XxXxXxX

Aaron woke up to an elbow in his side and no blankets. He looked down and saw Jack's head on his chest. Their son had come into their bed in the night it seemed and had decided to try and take over the bed. He'd slipped in between the two of them. It was heaven. 

Plans needed to be made. First though was breakfast. He slipped out of bed, making sure the other two were still covered up. A quick check told him that Spencer's alarm was set for half an hour from then. He'd have plenty of time to get breakfast started and get a shower before Spencer woke. He showered in the downstairs bathroom do he didn't wake either of the sleeping males. Robert wandered into the kitchen just as the pot of coffee was finishing. 

"He let you stay," Robert said as he took a drink of the coffee that Aaron handed him. The man had been Spencer's bodyguard/friend since they'd met at Cal-Tech just before the genius had started modeling. When Spencer hit the point in popularity where a bodyguard would be needed, Robert had stepped up. His dream was to be a writer and he could do that anywhere. He'd have time to write and do other things while Spencer was working and in his downtime so it just made sense. When they were in LA he lived with Spencer so it cut down on costs. When in New York or overseas, they shared a hotel room. He was paid a pretty figure for his job. When Spencer was in Virginia for an extended period of time, there was an apartment for his use, if he didn't stay in LA.

"Yes. He's coming to DC after the final shoot next week. We'll be staying close to home so if you want to take a break, I'm sure Spencer won't mind. Especially after helping with Jack this week so much."

"You know I don't mind looking after him. The worst is the museums because they both wander off, usually in different directions. I haven't been back on the east coast in a while. It would do me some good to get out of LA."

"Sure. I'll have the apartment aired out and stocked for you."

"Canceling Maine?"

"Jack said Spencer's been crying himself to sleep. I need to fix this. Jack will be happier with his fathers on speaking terms and in the same house than in a tent in Maine." Aaron measured the water needed for enough oatmeal for them all. He'd made sure there was blueberries for Jack and Spencer in the fridge before he'd start making the breakfast. 

"He told me what he did in the police station. It's been over a year since bitch Spencer's had to come out and that was to a reporter. I felt, and still do feel, like punching you. Hurt him like this again and you won't have to worry about being outed."

Aaron raised his hands in supplication. He knew that the bodyguard would do it too. Robert loved Spencer like a brother. 

"I'm going on a run. Making oatmeal for Jack?"

"Yes. I'm making enough for all of us." Aaron watched Robert leave out the backdoor. He'd seen the man take down people before. He and Morgan were very alike in a lot of respects. The sound of the shower kicking on above him told him that Spencer was awake. He filled the cup he'd prepared with sugar with coffee and set about making his lover happy. 

"Jack?" Spencer called out when Aaron opened the bathroom door. When no answer came, Spencer peeked around the curtain and smiled. "Aaron!"

"Morning, baby. I've got coffee for you. Breakfast is started and I was going to wake the terror that is Jack at five am." Aaron handed over the mug and Spencer drank half in the first go before he set it down on the counter just in arms reach. Instead of leaning back into the shower though, he grabbed Aaron's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't long enough for Aaron's liking with the time apart the two had had, but it was what he had to live with. When Spencer let him go, he looked down and saw that his tie was soaking wet. He'd have to change it, which he figured was Spencer's plan when he saw the grin on his younger lover's face.

"Brat."

Spencer just shut the curtain in response and went back to his shower. Aaron turned to find Jack sitting up on the bed rubbing at his eyes and looking at him in shock.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, buddy." 

Jack screeched and ran at him. Aaron dropped to his knees to pull his son into a big hug. 

"I didn't dream you?" Jack asked as his dad picked him up. 

"No, you didn't." Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed, setting his son in his lap. "Look how about when you come home, we go camping closer to home?"

"No Maine?" Jack asked. He didn't look upset just confused.

"No. I want the three of us to have a few days at home together." Aaron started his time off in just two days on Friday but Jack wasn't going to be home from LA until late Saturday. Spencer would be back in town on Tuesday. It wouldn't give them long but two nights of camping would be good enough.

"Three? Papa's coming home?" Jack looked happy at that, Aaron knew that he had made the right choice. He pulled his son close and snuggled for a few minutes. Everything was going to be fine.

XxXxXxX

"You didn't come back to the hotel last night," Dave said as he sat down in the seat across from Aaron. He'd been in one of the others during takeoff but as soon as the seatbelt sign had turned off, he'd moved. 

"I had a personal issue to take care of." Aaron only wanted to go over everything once and he was just about ready to do it but it seemed Dave was going to force the issue.

"Personal? In LA?" Dave asked with his eyebrow raised up. 

"I only want to do this once." Aaron turned to rest of the team and raised his voice some. "Can I have you guys gather around?" Aaron watched as the team gathered around him in near the same configuration as the flight to LA had been when they'd gone over the case. Only Garcia was sitting next to Morgan and Prentiss was beside JJ. 

"What's up, Hotch?" Morgan asked. 

"Next Tuesday, I'm inviting everyone to a party at my house. Kevin, Will, and Henry are more than welcome to join us."

"What's the occasion for finally getting let into the Hotchner house?" Dave asked, a look of pure shock on his face. It was mirrored on the faces of the rest of the team.

Aaron knew the team had long wondered why he'd never invited them over. No one had ever been inside the house either, even Dave. He had always gone to the team for get togethers. He was sure that they had profiled something but what, he wasn't sure.

"Ten years ago, I made a decision out of fear, and recently that decision almost cost me the love of my life." Aaron let those words sink in. The shock on all their faces was evident.

"So you met up with her in LA?" JJ asked.

"No. Well technically yes but not the way you are thinking. He brought Jack out to LA for a trip. It had been planned for months."

"He?" Prentiss asked but Aaron could tell they all wanted to, she was just the bravest. The only person that they knew of in regards to his sex life was Haley. 

"He. We've been together for eleven years now."

"But Jack?" Morgan looked confused and upset. No one wanted to think that he would cheat on anyone, especially someone that he'd been with for so long. 

"He and I broke up for a month. I called him to try and reconcile and it didn't end how I wanted. I ended up getting drunk and having sex with my high school sweetheart. The rest with her just leaving Jack, that was the truth." Aaron shifted in his seat so that he was turned towards the team. "My partner adopted Jack after a year."

"You haven't given us a name yet, Boss Man," Garcia pointed out. 

"And I won't. My partner is best introduced with no prior knowledge. I also don't want background checks done on him." Aaron looked at Garcia when he said it. She only shrugged. 

"He loves you, Hotch. How can we not love him?" Garcia said as she leaned over and tapped her hand on his knee, leaning over Dave. 

"He's got to be the most patient and understanding man in the world to agree to being hidden for eleven years. I feel like I should be mad at you for him," Prentiss said with a smile on her face. 

"So do we need to bring anything?" Morgan asked. 

"Just yourselves. I'm having it catered so that I can spend most of Tuesday morning with Jack at whatever campsite we choose. "

"What about Maine?" JJ asked. She looked at him with a frown on her face. "It's all Jack talked about last time I saw him."

Aaron looked out the window. This was his team, his friends, his family outside of Spencer and Jack. "It's been a rough few weeks and I wasn't sure if my partner and I were going to make it through. Jack told me that he's been crying himself to sleep. Maine will always be there. He gets into town Tuesday afternoon from LA. He's finishing up some things out there for his job. He told me just to tell one of you and he would be happy."

"Oh my God, you're surprising him with us aren't you?" Garcia looked so happy that it wiped the sadness from Aaron. 

"Yes, I am. I rarely get to surprise him with anything. I think he'll like it. I've already cleared the time with Strauss. I did this morning."

"The suspense is going to kill me, Hotch but I promise that I'll be a good girl." 

XxXxXxX

So far, he'd kept everyone from going into the actual house, there was no way to hide the pictures of Spencer. The pool shed had a bathroom and it was where the team went. Spencer's plane had been delayed an hour. 

Robert had been told the plans as he was crucial to getting Spencer into the backyard with minimal fuss. Jack was a four year old ball of energy that bounced from team member to team member. He was just happy to be around the team and not be in the BAU but out where he can actually scream and play.

"Come on, Pen!" Robert yelled as he rounded the edge of the house. He looked at the gathered team and smiled and waved before turning back to look at where Aaron could hear Spencer bitching about wanting to stretch out on the couch. Aaron stepped over to where his lover wouldn't see him at first. He didn't know what Spencer was wearing. He didn't know if he was going to be Spencer Reid model, Doctor Reid, or his Spence. "Aaron, he's in a playful mood."

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"Pen and Jack's bodyguard," Robert answered as he moved to stand beside Aaron. "Robert Gandon."

Spencer rounded the corner, stopping at the sight of all the people gathered there. He was dressed in jeans and one of Aaron's shirts from the last marathon he had run. It had been washed so it would shrink to fit him better but it was still a little big on him. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had large sunglasses on his face. It was Aaron's Spence. The Spencer the world at large never got to see. 

Aaron looked at the team's faces. None of them had recognized him. Spencer's eyes traveled over the team and then found him and Robert. Jack was sitting beside Garcia, just bouncing in his seat, barely able to contain his energy.

"Aaron?" Spencer was standing stock still, looking ready to rabbit. 

"You said one but I couldn't choose so I chose all of them. This is my coming out party as you called it." Aaron smiled at him. Spencer just stared at him in utter shock. 

"And you knew?" Spencer asked looking at Robert.

"Come on, Pen. I wasn't going to do a thing that would harm you and telling you about this would have. You'd be in your armor and you know it. Being bitchy in a police station is one thing. Meeting them for real? I'm going inside and getting some sleep. You all have fun. I think I can take the day with so many FBI agents around."

"'Bitchy in a police station'?" Garcia asked. The entire team hadn't taken their eyes off Spencer yet. "OH MY GOD!" She looked at Aaron and then at Spencer before she started forward. Only Spencer's shock kept him in place as Garcia hugged him. 

"Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"Miss Garcia, please," Spencer said and those words clued in Morgan and Dave. Both of their mouths dropped open in shock. Garcia let go of him and he reached up to place the sunglasses on top of his head. As soon as they cleared his face, JJ and Prentiss gasped. Only Will and Kevin looked confused.

"You can call me Penelope, Sugar. No wonder you knew our names. How has our stern bossman been hiding you for years?" Garcia gave him a saucy smile and he smiled back at her weakly.

"Papa!" Jack yelled as he couldn't control himself anymore. He ran at Spencer and the young man caught him up in his arms and lifted him up. Jack took the sunglasses and placed them on his face. "Did Sergio send the pictures with you?"

"Yes. Full spread. He's partial to the one where Robert has you upside down by your foot, says it's the closest to truth of your attitude than any of the others." Spencer's eyes were moving back and forth, not settling on anyone for more than a few seconds. "I'm happy to meet all of you and I'm sorry for how I acted at the police station in LA."

"Don't worry about it, kid. Aaron's reactions make much more sense now. As does the comment on not investing time to things that don't concern you." Dave looked at Aaron with a look of near disgust. 

The team laughed and Garcia moved back over to Kevin. 

"Understanding for the ones who don't know?" Kevin asked.

Spencer turned to look at him and Will, who was right beside him. He smiled and moved over to them, shifting Jack to one side so he could shake hands. "Kevin, Will, my name is Spencer Reid. I helped out on the case in LA just last week. I've also been with Aaron, Hotch for over ten years. Up until now the team has been unaware that I even exist."

"The Spencer Reid? The model that Penny's obsessed with?" Kevin looked shocked but shook Spencer's hand. Will shook his hand as well.

"How did a model help with the case?" Will sounded genuinely shocked. 

"I model to pay for degrees, Detective LaMontagne. So far I have five PhDs and seven BAs. I'm currently turning two of those into PhDs at Georgetown and GWU. The UnSub was leaving obscure verses from 17th Century literature. I consulted on how it all fit with the case."

"Wow," Will and Kevin said as the same time. Spencer blushed and ducked his head. 

Aaron was happy. He was staying Spencer, not hiding behind the shield that Model Spencer was or the mask that Doctor Reid was. Aaron took pity on him and moved up behind him. His lover relaxed back into him as Jack wiggled to get down. He moved over to where Henry was crawling around in the playpen. 

"Bossman, you started to date him when he was seventeen?" Garcia looked at Hotch a little shocked. 

"Yes. There is sixteen years between Aaron and I in age." Spencer reached down and pulled at Aaron's arms until he wrapped them around him. 

"Model, Doctor, and father. You are nothing like what I've looked up on the computer," JJ said as rest of the team moved in closer. 

"Aaron and Robert call how I act when I am modeling, my armor. It's what all of you saw at the police station, again sorry for the flirting, that was done solely to make Aaron mad." Spencer smiled and it turned into a smirk. "Of course, it's not like all of you aren't worth flirting with."

The afternoon and evening went well. The catered food was delivered and a great meal enjoyed by them all. Spencer became more and more relaxed around the team. Now that Spencer was there, Aaron let them all go into the house. He knew that every single member of the team snooping when they went inside was just a given. 

Jack entertained them just after dessert was served by showing them the pictures that Sergio had taken of him in designer clothes. JJ had been shocked that Aaron had allowed it but it was one of those things that Spencer had won on in a discussion long before. Jack loved to go to work with his dad, he liked to turn the siren on and play with his credentials. This was no different. The pictures were private and no one would ever see them unless they showed them. Jack hadn't had make up put on him so it wouldn't give him a complex. The confidence that Jack was displaying in showing off the pictures told Aaron that Spencer was correct, as usual.

"Aaron," Dave said as he stepped up behind him.

"Dave."

"I'll have you know that no one won the pool."

"Really, no one had bet that I had a genius male model living with me?" Aaron teased as he smiled at Spencer who was holding Henry and rocking him to sleep after JJ had fed him. 

"Male yes, model, no, genius, no. That wasn't anywhere on the list of things."

Aaron nodded. "But you suspected right?"

Dave laughed as he looked over at Spencer. "It was a live in or an ex in the attic or basement." He grinned at the last words. "So seventeen?"

"Yes. I was on a case in LA when I met him. I wasn't aware who he was. I knew I liked talking to him. He was already pretty famous at that point. He heard me give my number to someone related to the case and memorized it. He called every few days for a while. I knew everything about his genius and his degrees he had at that point but he kept the modeling secret. I jokingly told him if he ever made it to DC, I'd take him on a date."

"Jokingly?" Dave asked with an eyebrow raised like he didn't believe it.

"I meant it, I just didn't know how he would take it." Aaron smiled and watched as Garcia stepped over to take Henry as Jack wanted Spencer. The genius just shifted Henry and Jack crawled, carefully into his lap, making sure Henry was fine before he fully settled down. "So one morning a week after that last conversation, I walked into my favorite little breakfast bistro and there he was. I sat down and he told me that breakfast was not a date unless it was after one had been up all night after a date. I blushed, he laughed, and I was lost."

"When did he tell you about the modeling?"

"That night. A woman asked for his autograph on the cover of a magazine while we were at dinner. He laid it all out for me. He told me he'd planned to tell me that night after dinner."

"What happened next?"

"Once we were pretty sure that it was something long term, he bought an apartment in DC and we talked a lot. A year later, I bought a house and he moved in. It's also when I told him that I didn't want to face discrimination at work. He agreed. He'd told me from the start that he'd keep me a secret as it was best. Over the years, I met his friends and his mom, that part was fun. I never even thought about telling the team."

"You were happy with how it all was."

"Yes, I was. Then the break up and Jack. That was the worst month of my life."

"What happened?"

"He's always had model, actor, and actress friends who he would go to parties with. I know the drama the rags try and pass off but there is one actress Lila Archer, they have been friends a long time. I got jealous after a news clip I saw and accused him of sleeping with her. It wasn't my finest moment. I got home from work and his stuff was gone. I had told him to get out and never come back but I didn't think he would. I was angry for a month and then I called him at home in LA. Lila answered and I hung up."

Dave looked sympathetic but a little mad as well. He was well aware of what people in love would do. "Then you went out, got drunk, and slept with Jack's mother."

"When I woke up at her place, I freaked out and went home. I called work and got a week off and flew to LA. When I let myself into his house, I found it full of his model friends who were asleep all over. It had been a party. A big shoot had wrapped up and everyone was scattering back to New York, London, Paris, and Milan. So Spencer threw a going away party for the lot of them. It was five am local time and Robert was the only one awake. He told me that Spencer had fallen asleep in his room and unlocked the door for me. He'd changed into my clothes to fall asleep."

"Bet that was a kick in the gut."

"After all that? Yeah. I crawled into bed and just held him. He cuddled into me like he always did and sighed my name. When he woke up, I told him everything. The only thing he told me was that unless we were well and truly over, if my dick strayed, he'd ruin me. It's never been brought up, even during the height of the fights lately about telling the team, he's never said a word."

"What about when Jack asks?"

"We will tell the truth. Even when it would be better for him, we've never lied."

"Good. Let's go back to the party and rescue your boy from hormone overload."

Aaron looked over and saw that Spencer was still holding Henry but Jack was asleep as well. All three women were surrounding him. He was blushing under the attention. It always surprised him that Spencer could blush, but he loved it. He leaned over the back of Spencer's chair, tilting his head back so he could kiss him.

"I'll take Henry and you can go put down Jack. I can tell your contacts are bothering you."

Spencer gave him a grateful smile and waited until Henry was taken from him before standing. Aaron watched him leave and thought that life was pretty perfect.

 **Five Weeks Later**  
Aaron was at his desk when he heard the noise increase in the bullpen but he tuned it out when he heard Morgan call someone 'Pretty Boy.' He was trying to get work done so he could go home on time for once. Spencer was due back in from Milan later and he wanted to be home before him.

Then he heard a familiar laugh. Dropping his pen, he stood to see Spencer sitting on the edge of Morgan's desk. He was dressed in high end fancy clothes that Aaron had never seen before so it must have been something he brought home from the fashion show. It looked wonderful on him and quite a few sets of eyes were locked on him. Aaron exited his office and leaned against the bar outside. Spencer's eyes darted to him briefly.

An agent from SWAT entered the bullpen and looked right at Spencer, sneering as he did. Spencer noticed him right away and his back stiffened. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Aaron and minutely shook his head. Aaron relaxed back but rested a hand on his gun, waiting. 

"What's this, Morgan? Run out of girls and have to go for guys now?"

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked. The rest of the team was moving closer and even Dave was pulled from his office. He stopped by Aaron, taking note of the placement of his hand. If the agent tried anything it would be hard to suppress it because the bullpen was full of agents and all eyes were on them.

"Who is this?" The SWAT agent asked as he waved his hand at Spencer. 

"Doctor Spencer Reid at your service," Spencer answered before Morgan could. The older agent took the cue and kept out of the back and forth.

"'At my service'? A doctor of what?" 

"Mathematics, Chemistry, Engineering, Psychology, and Sociology." Spencer leaned forward propping a elbow on his knee and settling his head on his hand. "What about you? Have any higher degrees?"

"No. I have a real job."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I make enough in my job that I could have retired ten years ago and lived well for the rest of the my life. At this point in time, I'm just keeping myself busy." Spencer smiled and turned to look at Morgan again. "So I was serious. Lunch, whole team. My treat. I'm sure I can convince your boss to give you all more time."

"He's been grumpy all day," Morgan said, his eyes never fully leaving the SWAT agent who was still just standing there. 

Aaron could tell that the SWAT agent was seconds away from blowing up but he waited. Morgan was down there and wouldn't allow anyone to actually hit Spencer. He knew that his lover could take care of himself, Robert had trained him some but he was a SWAT agent. 

"I wasn't done talking to you," SWAT agent said. 

Spencer turned his head to look at the SWAT agent, letting his hand drop and standing. He leaned backwards against the desk but still he was an inch or two taller than the agent. "And I care why?"

"You little fag."

"Hey!" Morgan said moving to stand up but Spencer held out a hand at him and then looked at Prentiss keeping her in her seat. 

"I was having a conversation with a friend and you interrupted. I was nice and waited but it seemed that Derek didn't want to talk to you so I continued with him. I am sorry that your social skills are horrible but you interrupted us, not the other way around. Now, I am going to continue to ignore you and the nice thing that you can do is to go away." Spencer turned to look at Morgan again, but still he saw the fist coming at him. Aaron reacted by starting towards them, but Spencer was quicker, He dodged the blow and used the agent's forward momentum and a move that Aaron had seen Robert use on reporters to put the agent on the floor. As soon as his face cracked off the floor, Morgan was on him, holding him down. 

"Let me go Morgan," the SWAT agent said, his tone pissed.

"You just tried to attack a civilian on camera you idiot. He could have your job if he wished." 

Aaron let his foot falls land heavier and Morgan and the SWAT agent looked up at him. Spencer had gone back to sitting on the edge of Morgan's desk. 

"Morgan let go of him. Agent..."

"Stillwater, Sir," the SWAT agent answered as quick as he could.

"Agent Stillwater, report to your supervisor. I will make sure that something is done about this." Aaron looked at Spencer. "You okay, Spencer?"

"Yes, Aaron. I'm used to dealing with people like him. It's nothing I've not heard before. So lunch?" Spencer's eyes moved around the bullpen looking at the team. All of them nodded. "Good. Aaron, I'll be waiting in the car."

Spencer turned to leave but Aaron looked at Stillwater and then back at Spencer before he reached out and grabbed his arm. His lover looked at him with a strange look on his face but followed the pull on his arm. Aaron reached up and cupped his face, kissing him. 

"I'll be down in a few. I'll go grab JJ. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere so expensive that our meal will be one of chucklehead's paychecks." Spencer gave him a quick chaste kiss before he started to the elevator. Aaron turned to Stillwater.

"Try and touch my partner again, Stillwater and you won't like it. Now GO!"

Stillwater turned and ran out of the bullpen. Aaron looked at the rest of the BAU teams that were milling around. Not a single one of them looked disgusted. He smiled. He regretted now the choice he'd made so long ago. The BAU couldn't be prejudiced. Those candidates were weeded out long before consideration. He'd been afraid for nothing.

"Was he serious?" Prentiss asked.

"Spencer? Yes, he was. He just got back from a week long fashion show in Milan. Last time he did a week long one there, he bought me a new car. Plus I think that he went to Monte Carlo a week before Milan."

"Okay?" Dave asked as he stepped up with his coat on. The team was all gathered now, including JJ. Aaron wondered how she knew. 

"The last time he went to Monte Carlo, he won enough money to put Jack through college through doctorate at an Ivy league and that's what he did with it. His college fund is massive. I've given up trying to stop him. Let's go have a fabulous lunch."

"Fabulous huh?" Morgan asked with a smile. 

Aaron smiled as he followed the team to the elevators. Today would be a good day to just spend the afternoon with the team. He'd give the team the afternoon once they got back. Jack was with the nanny and probably Robert. When the elevator opened up into the garage, Aaron laughed. Spencer was leaning against an SUV. A new SUV. He shook his head. 

"Where's my car?" Aaron asked. 

"Robert took it home. This was actually a needful purchase. I'm getting recognized more and more on campus and Robert worries for me. This is my concession, it's exactly like the one in LA. I drove it here because I figured that if anyone gets tipsy, we can just drop them off. Also I've been told that when Jack starts school, there will be sleepovers and the ability to fit a small army in a vehicle is pretty much mandatory."

"Tipsy?" Morgan asked, ignoring the end of what Spencer said. 

"I want to celebrate friends and family. Also I just signed a thirty million dollar contract with a company."

"Thirty million?" Morgan asked. Spencer just shrugged. 

"Most of that will go to medical research. Let's go talk about the fact that Aaron just outed himself to the entire bureau." Spencer looked at his partner with a smile on his face.

Aaron laughed and pulled Spencer in and kissed him. He let his hands move up to thread into the long locks that he knew Spencer would get mad at him for but he didn't stop. Life was damned perfect.  
**The End**


	2. Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a picture of Model!Reid that was drawn for me.

Drawn by the lovely [ilovemucha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemucha)!


End file.
